Talk:Last Forever - Part Two/@comment-75.177.145.66-20140401184010
OKAY OKAY!! I think i'm ready to give my thoughrs on the finale. I needed a day to get used to, AND accept what the finale was. Here's my thoughts: The finale did do what Craig & Carter, along with Josh Radnor, said it would do, "come full circle" as it obviously did. We got to see Marshall & Lily have the happy ending (which as most fans of the show knew already, was kinda obvious) with Lily have an art career, that wasn't elaborated on enough, and Marshall being a Judge, and then Supreme court "Fudge". Barney's story in the finale is where I start to criticize, like everybody else whose complaining, it's difficult for me to accept that we SAT through an entire season based on a wedding, which in the end, was over in an episode. I must admit, I felt very strongly that B/R would'nt last. With that being said, let's get into the "meat" of the finale, and what everybody's talking about: When part 1 was on, I noticed some "hints" of a big plot twist, that had been mentioned, such as Robin's admission of regret after seeing Ted with the mother, or as we know now "Tracey". Also there was the scene, it may of been in Part 2 (not sure) where It's mentioned that It taking years for Ted and TM to get married, once again (small details) that pops up. With this in mind as i"m watching, I KNEW in my mind, something was about to happen, and I was right. BUT BEFORE THE BIG SURPRISE, we did see Ted and the mother's realtionship progress, they had kids, got married, and finally...the wedding. BUT as soon as we we're presented with that....there was the sadness....her sickness (i.e. death). To be honest, I can accept the mother's death, and it was something I knew was a STRONG possibilbiy in the finale. BUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT is definitely the talk of the town now. Because right after we're presented with this.....we hit the current time with Ted, and his kids in 2030. And it's presented so quick, quicker than we as the audience can accept, that Ted still has feelings for Robin, and wants to be with her. The kids know that, and encourage it. With that in mind, and the blue french horn, Ted makes his way to NY, and with that the twist is presented, Ted and Robin in their "50's"...back together, well at least dating. My Feelings: Okay, after given this finale some thought, I've accepted what's taken place. My belief is this: Ted Mosby had a soulmate, the true love of his life, and that was Tracey. For those years they we're together (2012 to 2024). It was beautiful and all, and Ted will always cherish those years. Now. They story of How I Met Your Mother, starts in 2030, 6 years after her passing. With that in mind, I actually can understand Ted's feelings at that poing. The reason the majority of himym fans as audiences might can't yet, is SIMPLE: We're looking at it in our time period, not in the time zone of himym. For us, its 6 years since her passing, for us, its' 2 minutes ago, (And we didn't get to the funeral) So we feel cheated, and dissapointed. I would stress to himym fans to realize the world of himym, and see that while its "mintues" to us, "it's years" to the himym characters, and in that way, You can understand the finale better. I'm not saying it was a good finale, because it my opinion, it wasn't. ALL IT DID was tie up loose ends, and bring things to a closure. It's really the technique that deserves criticism. There have been plenty of shows that have taken this route, and done a better job. So all that being said, "OKAY" finale with some good moments, defiintely a surpise, BUT one I can accept after analyzing the show from the beginning, and realzing it wasn't ABOUT THE MOTHER, it was the journey. BTW, Where the hell was Ted's best friend "Punchy"? I definitely expected him to pop up. SMH. Thank you Carter & Craig for thinking of the fans.